


5:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he recalled Supergirl flying to battle villains.





	5:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he recalled Supergirl flying to battle villains and viewed her appearing unannounced without injuries before his shoulders slumped.

THE END


End file.
